


Judal’s ‘ Seduce the Idiot King with a Kiss and Make Him Mine’ Plan!

by AcceleOrder



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: (judal tried), ? - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Seduction, sinbad turned the tables there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judal’s desire for Sinbad is deeper than the ocean. Tonight, it’s time to put his seduction plan to use!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judal’s ‘ Seduce the Idiot King with a Kiss and Make Him Mine’ Plan!

**Author's Note:**

> what a long title i have for once... sadly, this isn't a proofread work either. i hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless :"D

It’s Judal’s nature to desire those things he cannot obtain. And the Number 1 thing on his list was none other than Sinbad. No matter what approach he tried -- be it bribery, kidnapping, destroying an entire town, or even trying to hold a discussion -- they didn’t work.

_How stubborn is that stupid King?_

Tonight, Judal was going to try something different.

“I’m so smart to have come up with this idea,” the Magi grinned even as he flew across the sky, full of praise for himself. The more he thought about how Sinbad would react, the more laughter escaped his mouth, causing him to nearly fall over several times. As such, it took him longer than usual to reach Sinbad’s castle.

Judal landed silently; it would be troublesome if he alerted the guards or the annoying guy who used strings. The only person he wanted to see was Sinbad. He let instinct guide him to where the King would be, something he always did and always worked.

And there Sinbad was, still in his office, looking through documents. He was a hardworking one, that Sinbad. Annoyingly so. It was just another reason for Judal to desire him. He just walked through the unguarded door – it’s past 2 in the morning, he always asked that everyone be in bed after 12 – like he owned the place, which, in his head, he already did.

“Yo, idiot King.”

The poor King jumped up of his seat, causing his pen to tear through the fragile paper he was signing. Judal, being the little devil he was, burst out laughing.

“Judal… What the _hell_ are you doing here?”

“-Pfft… Hahaha! I’m just here to, hah –”

Sinbad threw his pen, aimed at Judal’s mouth. He missed, as one would expect. “ **Stop laughing.** You know what, I think I don’t want to know. There’s no way it’s anything good anyway.” Now Sinbad was _sulking_. Was the guy really 30?

Judal skipped his way to his desk, and casually wrapped his slender arms around Sinbad’s neck, putting a knee onto the desk, leaning in so close their breaths overlapped. His childish laughter had melted into a devilish smirk.

“Hmm… Let’s just say I’m here to seduce you?”

Sinbad’s eyes widened as Judal closed the remaining gap between them. It was a complete lip-on-lip. _Another futile attempt to ‘recruit’ me, huh…_ Sinbad considered resisting, but at the thought of what was to happen if he did – he had been through that stage several times, after all – he decided against it.

Sensing that Sinbad wasn’t even fazed by Judal’s ‘Seduce the Idiot King with a Kiss and Make Him Mine’ Phase 1, the Magi frowned and decided to jump into Phase 2. He pulled back just slightly, a few precious inches, then stuck out his tongue to lightly lick Sinbad’s dry lips, a seduction technique he learnt while under the care of Al-Thamen. But then again, Sinbad was always full of surprises.

This time wasn’t an exception, either.

Sinbad pushed against Judal’s chest, earning himself a growl and a low ‘what the fuck’ from the latter just before he slid his own tongue into Judal’s mouth. _He’s crumpling the documents… Ja’far’s going to get mad at me tomorrow._ To prevent further damage, Sinbad grabbed Judal by the waist and easily hoisted him onto his lap. Judal was unexpectedly light despite being a grown man.

Another thing Sinbad learned from the kiss: Judal was a surprisingly _clumsy_ kisser. He led the kiss, intertwining their tongues together, holding Judal close to him with his hands before his chest to prevent any refusal.

Sinbad only leaned back when he heard approaching footsteps, and when he looked up at Judal, saw that he had a dazed look on his face. He was just a little taken aback; Sinbad had never seen true emotion on Judal’s face other than a scornful one until tonight.

Sinbad couldn’t help but chuckle. “Now, _who_ seduced _who_ , exactly?”

Judal flushed at that and tossed his hair at Sinbad, jumping away from the man, wiping his mouth. “This time, it’s your win! I’ll be back, you idiot King!” With that, he shot out of the window at lightning speed. “That idiot, idiot, _idiotic_ King!” _I failed again, dammit…_

Back in his office, Sinbad still couldn’t wipe his grin off his face. “ _This_ time? Don’t you mean, just like _every_ time…?” Though, he himself faced a different sort of trouble with Ja’far when he saw the messy office desk...

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes O)-(


End file.
